glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
KateMarie999
(September 9, 1990) | marital = Single | birthPlace = Bethesda, MD, USA | gender = Female | height = 5'3" | weight = Unknown | eyes = Green | jobs = Voice of Alphys and Isabelle Voice Actor Game Developer Writer Programmer Singer | theme = katie | logo = Kate Logo.png}} KateMarie999 voices Alphys and Isabelle. She is a game developer, a writer, and an extraordinary singer. Achievements * Alphys for Othertale Creator. * Writer and Programmer. * Creator of The BOSS, a Jacksepticeye fan game completed. It is currently on the GameJolt page. * Founded of Sarcastic Pasta Games. Career KateMarie999, now known as The Intuitive Special, began acting at the age of 4 when her mother made a homemade church video. She remembered being fascinated by the idea of pretending to be someone else, a fascination that she would carry through her entire life. Throughout her childhood, she wanted to be an actress and performed in many plays. However, in 2010, she stepped down from acting, because she decided that she simply didn't have what it takes to be an actress and pursued filmmaking instead. Unfortunately, though, she was unable to raise money for the film school she wanted to attend. As a result, she settled for writing fanfiction and trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. In January 2016, she was told by a friend to watch Jacksepticeye's let's play of Undertale, and when she sat down and watched it, she absolutely loved both the game and the channel. As a result, she purchased the game shortly after and finished it for herself. Also, she admitted that she prefers the pairing Undyne x Papyrus after she heard the phone calls throughout the game. She even went as far as to create two Tumblr blogs centering around the pairing and writing multiple fanfictions about them. But, this doesn't object to people disagreeing with her due to it being an unusual preference. One day, while bored, she started doing voices by herself, basing them on Jacksepticeye's interpretation. In the end, she thought her Alphys impression sounded pretty good. She recorded a short monologue and put it on her Tumblr. She promptly forgot about it until a friend of hers, CelestialSushi (the VA, voice actor, for Muffet and Citrus' sister, Papyrus' VA) sent the recording to Strelok, who contacted her shortly after and had her do an audition for Alphys. She was surprised to secure the role, especially after having given up acting because of her belief that she wasn't very good at it. In September of 2016, she received some upsetting news from her personal life that led to her becoming inspired for The BOSS, a Jacksepticeye fan game. After a Tumblr post asking for help, the game's production began on November 12th, 2016, with KateMarie999 as the lead writer and director. After nine months of development, The BOSS was released on August 7th, 2017 and was an instant success, with positive reviews pouring in from the Jacksepticeye community. Thanks to this experience, KateMarie999 discovered her passion in life; making video games. She enrolled in a community college and is currently studying to be a Gaming and Simulation major, additionally, she created her indie game company, Sarcastic Pasta Games, and runs it along with CelestialSushi. She also created the youtube channel Combustible Pasta Studios, which is currently working on a 3 part retelling of the Genocide Route in a musical format. Her upcoming projects include The Genocide Trilogy on the Combustible Pasta Studios channel, an Alphys dating sim parody called Alphys's Doki-Doki Dating Dash (for which she will be writing and playing Alphys), and a DLC for The BOSS. She was also cast as Alphys for Othertale by super youmna, and as Pepper and Alphys for NCH Productions. She hopes to return to Glitchtale for flashbacks or in another role. Trivia * Katie's the creator of the official Fan Game made for Jacksepticeye, named "The BOSS," released on August 7th, 2017. ** She's also creating Game DLC for "The BOSS." * Currently running the Combustible Pasta Studio. * She's a Gaming and Simulation Major in College. ** Being in her current project, developments phase and the new game to be made is "Alphys' Dogi-Doki Dating Dash." * By someone's suggestion, Katie managed to start voicing Alphys. External Links * FanFiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5056266/The-Intuitive-Special * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq1p3Cvybzv5G8pLTIO1_Ow * The BOSS Game: https://gamejolt.com/games/the_boss/208797 Navigation es:KateMarie999 Category:Vocal Talent Category:Content